I Am Who I Am Who Am I?
by YourForever
Summary: This was a challenge between a friend and myself. Enjoy and please review. Also appologizes because I was rushed with putting it up here and it hasn't been thoroughly edited


I Am Who I Am Who Am I?

Rating: pg 13, for some sexual and drug refrences.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing. If i did my life would be far more luxerious

His smile was full of greed and death, and it sent a shiver down her spine turning her wine red blood into water that froze her in her place. Maliciousness dripped from the corner of his lips and she was desperate to run. Lead feet held her in place and she could feel her heart pounding. Each step he took towards her was like a never ending earthquake in her bones. She wanted to scream but her voice was blocked. He closed the distance in seconds and gripped her around her bicep, squeezing painfully. It brought back memories of the academy when she had tied off to shoot herself up with heroin. Days long ago. She would have done just about anything for a fix right then, anything to let her breathe again.

"You shouldn't be out alone."

"I'm a big girl, I think I can take care of myself."

"You don't know what you are."

"Well last time I checked I was Carolyn Fry, the captain of this ship."

"Some ship, captain," he said in his low rumble as he jestured to the pile of mangled metal behind him.

She had nothing to say to this, it was all a failure. She was a failure, just like they said she always would be. She stared up at him, she could feel bruises forming underneath his fingertips. She didn't mind, bruises kept her company when insomnia crept into her thoughts as she laid down to sleep.

"Well, at least i'm not headed right back into the chains I broke out of."

"At least I know where I belong."

His rationalizations were infuriating. He was supposed to be psychotic. She shouldn't have to reason with someone like this. She shouldn't even be here. This was all her fault. All her fault. She could remember dark rooms when she was little. Sitting on little chairs hidden away by little doors and little voices from the outside saying "this is your fault carolyn, if you hadn't made me so mad I wouldn't have to do this. This is your fault."

It was always her fault. 

A scream was heard to the left of the pair and they both turned to look, sweat glistening on thier brows.

"What was that?"

"How should I know, you're the captain, Captain."

Carolyn shot him a withering look as she ran off towards the scream. what was left of a mangled corpse lay before her. She felt herself become dizzy as the bile rose in the back of her throat. She prayed that she wouldn't throw up. Making deals with God as she watched the blood boil on the sand.

"Well, one down," he said in her ear.

She spun to face him, watching the reflection on his lens as words passed in and out of her head in the background. They were confused, so confused. Everyone so confused. She had been confused all her life. Like when Michelle had kissed here at the Academy and she had liked it, like when Riddick had grabbed her and her heart almost beat out of her chest and she didn't know if it was because she had wanted to ram a knife through his heart, or because she wanted to fuck him.

She spun around, she could feel his eyes on her, disecting her, undressing her. She knew she would always be naked before him. There was no way to escape him. She could never escape. Locked inside her head and the thoughts that he put there. There was only one other person that had made her all locked up like this. She had loved him so much. Loved the way he kissed her when she couldn't sleep and when she was crying late in the night.

She shook her head. She was spending too much time in the past. She couldn't do that, she had to be in the present. She had to think. Things had to come together, she couldn't let everything fall apart because if she did then they were right. She was nothing.

She walked back to the ship. Her feet dragging.

"Fry, what do we do?"

"He's dead, we can't do anything. We need water, that's something we can do."

Fry was walking towards the ship when a shadow fell over her shoulder.

Riddick was following her...again.

She turned to look over her shoulder to yell at him, but it wasn't him. A shroud was falling over the sand. She felt a quiver in her soul. Something was wrong. She heard the gravel of Riddick's voice by the massacred body.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark..."


End file.
